


Send My Love To Your New Lover

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Cushing is a JERK, Heartbreak, Holly is the greatest ever, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set years before the movie, Carter's father has just died and he goes to visit his aunt and uncle in Buffalo for a week. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send My Love To Your New Lover

“Carter!!! Carter wait…!” The man stopped in front of a very startled Carter Cushing, winded and panting a little. “Carter I… You didn’t let me say good bye! I know you’ll only be gone for a week but…“ 

“Erika,” Carter hissed under his breath. “What are you doing here?? You weren’t supposed to-“ He was cut off by a cough, which came from a well-dressed woman, looking down her nose at him.

“So you must be this “Erika Holly” we’ve heard so much about.” The woman turned to Carter, frowning. “You told us that Erika was a lovely young lady. Not this…. Boy.” She sneered the word, as if it was a knife stabbed into the young man’s chest. “Oh, and he won’t be gone a week,” she said, again facing Holly. “His father’s estate has been settled and he’s going to be moving in with me and his uncle in Buffalo. Permanently.” With that, and a final false smile, she was gone, moving towards the train. 

Holly was stunned. He just stared at Carter, trying to find words to convey the sickening pain in his chest. Carter kept his gaze fixed on the floor, avoiding the confrontation that was bound to happen. 

“You’re leaving…? Wh-“ Holly paused, gathering his thoughts. “You told them I was a girl??” 

“I’m sorry, Erika I… I didn’t know what else to do!! My aunt is nothing like my father she wouldn’t understand..”

“So you told them I was a girl?????” His voice was rising, but he couldn’t seem to care. He didn’t even care that Carter was leaving at this point. Wait. Carter was leaving. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were leaving? Do you not trust me?”

“Erika no! Please calm down people are staring-“

“I DON’T CARE! You told your aunt and uncle that I was a girl and you didn’t tell me you were leaving a-and now you’re never going to be allowed to see me again because they know that I’m not a girl and you don’t even seem to CARE…!” He was crying. In the middle of the train station. This was not the way he had thought that his day would end up going. 

“No, I do care, please Erika….” Carter pulled Holly into a tight hug, patting his back awkwardly. 

“Don’t ‘please Erika’ me I-“ He yanked himself out of Carter’s arms. “Just go. You wouldn’t want to miss your train.” 

***

That was the last Erika Holly heard of Carter Cushing until years later, after his wife’s death and his daughter grown. He needed a favour….

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm like the only person basically who ships this and I wanted more Holly content so here I am!! With pain!!!!


End file.
